


One More Battle

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to have a Pokemon battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Battle

It was one of those lazy Saturday’s and Dan didn’t know what to do. He was bored out of his mind. He checked his twitter, replied to some people and he already went through his Tumblr. He was flicking through the channels on the television for 10 minutes until he decided that there was nothing to watch, so he just turned the TV off. He made a really loud sigh out of boredom, looking around the lounge to see if he can find SOMETHING to do.

He glanced at the side table which had his 3DS on it. It still had Pokemon X in it but he pretty much beat the game. He beat the Elite Four and all of his main Pokemon were level 100. He decided that he will do a couple of wifi battles to kill his boredom. He picked up his 3DS, flipped it open and turned it on.

Phil just wrapped up his liveshow and, as usual, he checks his Twitter and Tumblr to check what people drew during his drawing game. Some where really good and he thought about how some of these people are really artistic. Other were…questionable and that made him giggle.

Once he was done checking all of the drawings, he shut his laptop off and closed it. He crossed his arms, pondering what he can do know. He scanned his room to find something of interest to do. He spots his 3DS that still had Pokemon Y in it. He would like to try to do some wifi battles but he never has any luck winning, especially with Dan. Dan beat him 5 times and he just wishes that he would beat him once. He decided that he would try one more time, so he picks up his 3DS and turns it on while heading to the lounge.

It’s been 20 minutes and Dan was about to finish his third battle, which he was about to win. He was starting to get bored because, to him, there was no competition for him since he keeps on winning.

"Hey Dan" Phil said as he walked into the lounge.

"Yea?" Dan he responded, not taking his eyes of of his 3DS.

"Do you want to battle?" Dan used his final move and made his opponent’s Pokemon faint. He looked up at Phil.

"Again?" Dan finally answered. "I beat you like 5 times already."

"Well I want to battle you again. I want to try to beat you." Dan just sighs. He doesn’t know why Phil wants to battle him. Every time he says he wants to try to beat him, Phil ends up losing. "Please Dan?" Phil whines. "This is the last time I’ll ask, just one more battle and I will never ask you again."

"Promise?" Dan asked

"I promise."

Dan sighs again. “Okay one more and that’s it.” Phil smiles as he walks towards the couch and sits down next to Dan.  
~ 

With his Dedenne and Luxray fainted, Phil was already down two Pokemon in less than two minutes. He thought about giving up already, but he really wanted to try to beat Dan. Phil sent out his Pyroar. Why didn’t he sent it out before? Dan was using a Chesnaught which was part grass. Phil gained a little hope, thinking that he can finally take down Dan’s Chesnaught. Phil made his Pyroar use Flamethrower and, luckily, he went first. Dan’s Chesnaught’s health depleted completely. Not only did was it super effective but he also got a critical hit. Dan just made a little ‘hmmph’.

 

Dan wasn’t really affected by losing one Pokemon. He was confident that he was gonna win again since he beat Phil five times already. He sent out his next Pokemon which is a Blaziken. Phil thought why Dan sent out his Blazikin since it’s a fire type and it won’t do anything to his Pyroar. Phil decided to take this advantage and sent out his Gyarados. Again, Phil gained a little confidence. He didn’t attack him right away but he instead used Rain Dance so that way he can increase any of his water type moves he has, plus decreased any fire-type moves Dan’s Blaziken had, even though fire won’t do any good on his Gyarados. Dan’s turn was next and he mad his Blazekin use High Jump Kick, however, his moved missed, causing his Blazekin to take fall damage. Dan cursed under his breath. Phil then made his Gyrados use Hydro Pump and just like Dan’s Chesnaught, his Blazekin’s health depleted. Phil starting smiling a little, thinking that maybe he can win for once. Dan was starting to get worried a little.  
~

They were both down to their very last Pokemon; Dan’s Gengar and Phil’s Delphox. Usually, Dan would’ve had all of his Pokemon still and would’ve had Phil beat by now. The thing is, he kind of wanted Phil to win. He liked seeing Phil happy every time Phil made one of his Pokemon faint. They both had a type advantage and disadvantage since Delphox was part psychic and is weak against ghost-type moves while Genagar is a ghost Pokemon and is weak against psychic-type moves so it’s anyone’s game. Phil realized that and he started to get nervous. 

Dan made his Gengar use Shadow Ball. It was super effective and he watched as Phil’s Delphox’s health slowly go down. Phil started to panic because it was getting closer and closer to the end. He thought this was it; this was the end and he lost once again. However, it stopped. There was a sliver of red left. Phil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was his turn and his Delphox used psychic. It only took down half of Gengar’s health. “Dang it” Phil muffled under his breath. It would’ve been an easy 2-KO but since Dan went first, he knew that he was gonna lose. He already sighed in defeat before it was even over.

 

Dan knew that he had this in the bag. Victory was in his reach, but he felt really bad for Phil. So he decided to use the move Curse, which takes away half of your own Pokemon’s health and put’s a curse on the opposing Pokemon, making them lose a quarter of their health each turn. Since Gengar only had half of it’s health left, his health just depleted and it fainted.

"Oh no, I chose the wrong move." Dan said, playing along. Phil just sat there with his mouth open.

"Did I…DID I JUST WIN?" Phil said excitedly. He jumped out of his seat. "I FINALLY BEAT DAN." Phil just started dancing around the lounge until he danced out into the hallway and into his room.

"DON’T BOTHER ME TO BATTLE YOU AGAIN!" Dan shouted.

"DON’T WORRY I WON’T BECAUSE I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" Phil shouted back. Dan couldn’t help but chuckle and smile.


End file.
